postmanpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Gilbertson
Sarah Gilbertson is the daughter of Dr. Gilbertson. Bio She is best friends with Lucy Selby. Hundred's of years ago, one of her ancestors was a king of a castle in Wales, which is now looked after along with its valuable treasures by her Auntie Jackie. Appearances *Season 1 - Postman Pat's Finding Day, Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen, Postman Pat's Birthday (does not speak), Postman Pat's Rainy Day (cameo)'' and Postman Pat's Windy Day (''cameo) *Season 2 - Postman Pat takes Flight and Postman Pat and the Mystery Tour *Season 3 - Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Ice Cream Machine (cameo), Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat the Magician, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat and the Greendale Movie, Postman Pat Goes Football Crazy, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Big Butterflies, Postman Pat and the Troublesome Train, Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat's Popstars, Postman Pat and the Great Dinosaur Hunt, Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market (cameo), Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Rocket Rescue and Postman Pat's Perfect Painting *Season 4 - Postman Pat and the Big Balloon Ride, Postman Pat and the Surprise Present, Postman Pat and the Perfect Pizza, Postman Pat and the Spring Dance, Postman Pat and the Fancy Dress Party, Postman Pat and the Playful Pets, Postman Pat and the Pink Slippers, Postman Pat and the Pet Show, Postman Pat's Pied Piper, Postman Pat and the Tricky Transport Day, Postman Pat's Radio Greendale, Postman Pat Goes Undercover, Postman Pat and the Bowling Buddies, Postman Pat and Sneaky Sheep, Postman Pat and the Grand Custard Race, Postman Pat and the Potluck Picnic and Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day *Season 5 - Postman Pat and the Bollywood Dance, Postman Pat and the Pot of Gold, Postman Pat and the Fantastic Feast, Postman Pat's Pony Post, Postman Pat's Clifftop Adventure, Postman Pat and the Lost Property, Postman Pat and the Talking Cat, Postman Pat Never Gives Up, Postman Pat's Cat Calmity, Postman Pat and the Popular Policeman, Postman Pat's Noisy Day, Postman Pat's Holiday Hobbies, Postman Pat's Fun Run and Postman Pat's Christmas Eve *Season 6 - A Runaway Cow, A Tepee, A Wind Machine, Crazy Robots, Big Balloons, A Bouncy Castle, Fruit Bats, Precious Eggs, Naughty Pumpkin (cameo), A Movie Feast, A Speedy Car, A Teddy, A Disco Machine, A Giant Cake and The Flying Christmas Stocking *Season 7 - Postman Pat and Cowboy Colin, Postman Pat and Big Bob Bell, Postman Pat and the Metal Detector, Postman Pat and the Crazy Crockery, Postman Pat and the Identical Cats, Postman Pat and the Train Station Window, Postman Pat and the Sculpture Trail, Postman Pat and the Booming Bagpipes, Postman Pat and the Chinese Dragon, Postman Pat and the Karaoke Night, Postman Pat and the Didgeridoo, Postman Pat and the Amazing Weather Machine, Postman Pat and the Super Skateboard Sizzle, Postman Pat and the Rubber Duck Race, Postman Pat and the Greendale Ukulele Big Band, Postman Pat and the Tremendous Tree, Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Website, Postman Pat and the Twinkly Lights and Postman Pat and the Christmas Panto Horse *Season 8 - Postman Pat and the Giant Pumpkin, Postman Pat and the Flying Shark and Postman Pat and the Blue Flash, Postman Pat's Pancake Party, Postman Pat and the Zooming Zipwire, Postman Pat and the Super Jet Boots, Postman Pat and the Eco Igloo, Postman Pat and the Spring Lamb (cameo), Postman Pat's Camping Chaos, Postman Pat and the King's Armour, Postman Pat and the Runaway Bath, Postman Pat and the Clippy Claws, Postman Pat and the Stormy Birthday, Postman Pat and the Bucking Bronco, Postman Pat's Pop Star Rescue and Postman Pat and the Space Suit Specials: *Postman Pat and the Tuba (cameo) *Postman Pat and the Barometer *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *Postman Pat's Magic Christmas *Postman Pat Clowns Around *Postman Pat's Great Big Party She also appeared in Postman Pat the Movie. Performers *Ken Barrie (Season 1) *Carole Boyd (Postman Pat and the Barometer onwards) Gallery PostmanPat'sFindingDay05.jpg|Sarah with Lucy Selby in the very first episode Screen Shot 2018-05-13 at 11.53.35 am.png SarahwithJessDrawing.jpg|Sarah with a drawing of Jess Sarah.jpg SarahSeason7.jpg|Sarah in Season 7 Screen Shot 2018-05-15 at 5.19.03 pm.png|Sarah's original model in "Gran" with Katy Pottage and Bill Thompson Postcard-Postman-Pat-Postman-Pat-and-all.jpg Meera Lucy & Sarah.PNG|Meera Lucy and Sarah in party costumes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females